Hey there Sakura
by Toonfanatic5
Summary: Sasuke has been informed that Sakura is a whore. Is this true? One shot. Sections added


Hey there Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( **

**I also don't own 'Hey there Delilah' – The Plain White T's**

"_Sasuke-kun, I saw this on display and it immediately reminded me of you. So here's my 'going away' present for you," Her beautiful rosy lips were stretched into a smile. A blush graced her cheeks, complimenting those lips. __**Her lips.**__ The lips that he wanted – no, NEEDED to taste._

_He tore his onyx eyes away from her luscious mouth and gazed at the tiny navy blue box resting on the palm of her hands. He graciously accepted her gift and shoved it into his jean's pocket._

"_Passengers on Flight 713 to Mizu no Kuni, please proceed to boarding gate C12," a female voice announced over the intercom._

"_Time to go," Sasuke murmured._

_He turned away from the exotic beauty, avoiding the sadness in her eyes. He gasped when he felt arms suddenly being wrapped around his waist. The feeling of her petite figure pressing against his body was enchanting. He could feel her heart pounding against his back. Sasuke stood there, motionless, allowing the female to embrace him but he did not bother to return the affection. Disappointment washed over him as she pulled away._

"_I'll miss you Sasuke-kun," her voice trembled._

_The dark haired male glanced back to see the tears swelling up in her eyes and a fake grin plastered on her face. The Uchiha smirked at how she was unable to hide her emotions. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he grunted and walked away from his female friend. His fingers traced the texture of the box that she had given to him._

"_I'll miss you too, Sakura," he whispered to himself._

Sasuke awakened from his slumber and sat up straight on his bed. His hand instinctively grasped the pendant that was draped around his neck. _Sakura_. It had been three years since the pinkette had left for Mizu no Kuni to further her studies to become a doctor. Three fucking years and he still dreamt about the day she left. He dreamt about those beautiful lips, her body pressed against his and the sadness in those emerald eyes. He dreamt about every single detail from the blurry strangers walking in the background to the clarity of Sakura's pale face.

"Stupid scholarships," Sasuke grumbled.

Why? Why did Sakura have to be so intelligent and attract the attention of one of the most prestigious universities in the world? She was supposed to be here fawning over him and begging for his attention. Sure, he had many other fan girls. He was the great Sasuke Uchiha after all – athletic, intelligent and sexy. It's no wonder every female wanted him. But none of them mattered to him.

He looked down at his bare chest to examine the katana hanging on a silver chain. He grasped the pendant and started fingering the smooth texture. The Uchiha slowly leaned back allowing his body to sink into his mattress. His black bangs covered his eyes as he turned to his side. Still clutching the katana, his lips curved into a smiled and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Teme! TEME! Wake up!" Sasuke's roommate shouted. The Uchiha felt a pair of feet excitedly bouncing up and down on his bed.<p>

"Dobe!" he growled, "get off my bed now before I fuck you up!"

His friend snorted but did as he was told. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed – 5:30

He then glared at his idiot friend, "Naruto, why are you up so early?"

His blond friend grinned and rubbed his hands together, "They are serving ramen for breakfast in the cafeteria this morning!"

Sasuke groaned and pulled his blue blanket over his head. "Baka!" he growled.

"But teme! You know I don't like eating alone!" Naruto whined.

Silence invaded the room. Sasuke knew his roommate was still standing by his bedside, waiting for him. Sighing, he slowly rose out of bed and made his way to the shower.

* * *

><p>Two obnoxious slurping noises echoed throughout the empty cafeteria, as Chōji and Naruto competed in their race for another helping of food. Sasuke shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe he was up at 6:30 in the morning just to watch two men eating like pigs.<p>

"Give up Chōji! That last helping of ramen is mine!"Naruto gloated before further gulping down his food. The brown haired Akimichi did not reply. Instead he carried on eating, determined to claim the last helping.

With precise timing, both males slammed their bowls down onto the table.

"Done!" they shouted. They locked eyes, trying to stare each other down. Suddenly the two hunger stricken males found themselves scrambling over the tables and racing to collect their prize. Naruto was more athletic therefore he was faster but Chōji being bulkier, would tackle the blond down to the ground. They rolled on the floor as they tried to attack each other.

Sasuke sighed and calmly strolled towards the counter to take the piping hot bowl of ramen.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke called, after returning to his seat, "You're lucky Sakura's not here or she would have beaten you to a pulp for your childish and selfish behaviour."

The fighting stopped and both boys froze in place. Sadness bestowed itself upon Naruto's face.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Chōji asked the pinned down blond. He did not respond, instead he lay there on the cold hard floor with glass eyes. The husky Akimichi stood up and yanked Naruto back onto his feet.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered. The Uzumaki trudged towards his raven haired friend and stared at the table. Sasuke smirked and enjoyed the sudden silence that surrounded the air. He felt no remorse pulling the 'Sakura card' to calm Naruto down, despite knowing how much his friend missed her. He tucked into his ramen, allowing the noodles to squirm in his mouth.

"You were dreaming about Sakura-chan again," said Naruto, still staring down at the table. Sasuke froze in place, noodles dangled from his lips. _How did he..._

"You were mumbling her name in your sleep last night," Naruto replied, as if he read Sasuke's thoughts. Naruto let his hand travel down his shirt's collar and pulled out a chain necklace. Dangling from the chain was a gold kunai.

Sasuke scowled at the pendant, inwardly cursing Sakura who had given it to the blond. After he had seen the katana on Sasuke's neck, Naruto had whined and complained to Sakura about not receiving a gift. Every time the pinkette phoned them, Naruto would slyly direct the subject to Sasuke's necklace and drop not-so subtle hints. Sakura eventually gave in and had sent the kunai pendant to her idiot friend for his birthday. She had even engraved his name on the back. Sasuke was immediately displeased. _How dare she buy him that!_ He had thought to himself. _This was supposed to be my special gift! _

"I don't know what you are talking about dobe," said Sasuke. He looked down at his bowl, avoiding looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Ah well, maybe we can go on Skype tonight and chat with her." Naruto's usual cheerful façade returned, "Now teme! GIVE ME SOME RAMEN!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke mindlessly strummed his acoustic guitar. <em>Damn it! I need to finish this song or it will drive me crazy! <em>He frowned at the lyrics written on the piece of paper before continued strumming, experimenting with the different chords. None of the combinations worked and it angered him. He felt like smashing the instrument on the floor and watch the pieces of wood scatter over the Persian rug but he knew it wouldn't help the block that he was currently having. He took a deep breath and continued playing.

"Teme! Teme!" Naruto burst through the door

"Dobe, how many times have I told you not to barge in when I'm playing my guitar? One of these days I'm going to smash my instrument on your head!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto ignored his friend warning and sat next to him on the bed, holding a laptop in his hands. "Sakura-chan is online!" he grinned as clicked the necessary buttons.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke-kun!" a females voice piped up.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"Oh I see you both of you are still wearing my pendants."

"Ya, we love them Sakura-chan! Sasuke even sleeps with his!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a look. _I'm going to kill you Dobe!_ He turned to Sakura and shrugged, "You know that I'm fascinated with ninja weapons."

"Yosh! I wish I was a ninja!" Naruto handed the laptop to Sasuke and started jumping on the bed, trying to do ninjutsu, "Hiyaa! Take that evil villain! You want some of this?" He tried performing a high kick but he lost his balance and stumbled backwards, falling off the bed.

Sakura's laugh suddenly burst through the laptop's speakers, "Same old Baka."

Naruto's head emerged from the side of the bed, his face now a shade of red, "That was supposed to happen! The enemy would never expect such an awesome technique, giving me the advantage!"

"Naruto, I think you would be known as **Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja,**" she giggled.

Naruto scoffed, "My skills would be so great that they would make me Hokage of Konoha!" The energetic blond stood up straight and punched the air triumphantly. An excruciating pain soared up his back, forcing Naruto to bend over, "Ow!" He yelped.

"Baka! You hurt your back didn't you?" Sakura scowled.

He rubbed his neck and giggled nervously, "I better go to the nurse's office. Bye Sakura-chan." The Uzumaki slowly sauntered out the door.

Sakura smacked her forehead and grumbled to himself. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his friend's idiocy.

"So Sasuke-kun, are you still playing your guitar," asked Sakura, now paying attention to him.

"Hn," he nodded.

"And how are your studies coming along?"

"Hn,"

"You're still going to take over your dad's company?"

"Hn."

"Your dad's business skills are something to be admired. It's amazing how far he has come in his life.

Imagine being CEO of..." Sakura babbled.

Sasuke allowed the sound of her voice to float through his ears. They really were perfect for each other. Since Sakura rarely kept quiet, she could do all the talking for him. While she continued speaking, he allowed his eyes to examine her small bedroom. As usual it was neat and tidy. Her pink cherry blossom duvet was neatly spread out on her bed, not a crease in sight. A solid oak bedside table stood next to the bed and was piled high with medical textbooks. He looked at the wall behind her and saw a golden picture frame hanging on a nail. Inside the frame was a photo of her, Sasuke, Naruto and even their old sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"Sakura, are you ready?" a deep male voice escaped through the speakers. Sasuke's attention was brought to Sakura's door. A red haired male leaned against the door, his well built chest exposed.

"Hai Gaara-kun! Did you bring the condom?" Sakura beamed.

He nodded, "I brought extra just in case they break. Do you have the video camera ready?"

"Yup. We just need to wait for Neji-kun to arrive next week and we can start shooting. But you and I can start immediately. Just let me end this call quick."

Sasuke who was now stunned inwardly prayed that she wasn't go to do what he thought she was going to do. He glowered at the red head, almost daring him to make a move towards the pinkette. Gaara looked at the Sasuke on the monitor and shrugged his shoulders before taking a step towards Sakura. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She giggled as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Gaara-kun! You naughty boy," She teased. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Sasuke. I have to go and study the male anatomy now. Bye"

After she ended the call, Sasuke was fuming. _She didn't even add her usual suffix to my name. She IS sleeping with that bastard! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM IF I EVER SEE HIM IN PERSON!_

_No._ He shook his head. _She is her own person therefore she can do whatever she wants._ But his own words did nothing to comfort the sadness growing in his heart. It hurt him to think that Sakura might be giving away her virginity to some tomato headed freak.

He sighed and gently placed the laptop on his bed. Sasuke then picked up his guitar and started strumming.

"Hey there Sakura. What's it like in Mizu no Kuni?" he sang.

* * *

><p>"So in short, y-y¹=m(x-x¹)…" Iruka-sensei droned as he wrote equations on the blackboard.<p>

"Wait Iruka-sensei! Then why did you give us that other formula!" Naruto's loud voice interrupted the lesson.

Iruka sighed and whipped his brunette head around to see the Uzumaki's hand waving frantically in the air. "Naruto the previous formula is for working out the gradient," he explained.

"Oh! ...what's a gradient again?"

Iruka slapped his forehead, "Naruto have you not been paying attention for the last two weeks!"

Naruto rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "I have, I just forgot momentarily is all," he lied. He squeaked as he felt a small vibration hit his legs. His blue eyes quickly glanced down at the phone hidden away on his lap. As he looked up again, he saw his sensei standing right in front of his desk.

"Gah!" he flung his arms defensively, "Iruka-sensei! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ah ha!" shouted the brunette teacher as he snatched the cell phone away from Naruto, "you'll get this back in the next two months," he said while walking towards his desk.

"You can't do that! This isn't fucking high school!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"Now it's three months thanks to your vulgar language," Iruka smirked, "You do know what vulgar means don't you Naruto?"

The class snickered at the blond who had now turned blood red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, just sit down and pay attention," he advised his friend. Mumbling something to himself, Naruto plonked onto his chair and folded his arms_. _

_It amazes me how he even got into university in the first place._ Sasuke thought while chewing on his pencil.

A paper aeroplane swiftly landed on his desk. Frowning, Sasuke looked around to see who threw the paper. He saw a mischievous grin on Inuzuka Kiba's face. _Hn, what does that mutt want. _He wondered as unfolded the plane.

**I overheard your Skype conversation. Sounds like Sakura's really spreading herself around. Lucky red headed bastard.**

Sasuke growled and crumpled up the piece of paper. _Fucking mutt._

(Later in the cafeteria)

The cafeteria was bustling with chatty students as they all waited in lines to dish up their food. Sasuke, Naruto, Chōji and Shikamaru were sitting at their usual table.

"Man, Iruka-sensei's lessons make no sense. I have no clue what's going on!" Naruto whined as he chomped on his sandwich.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well maybe if you concentrated more on the lesson and less on that phone of yours, you would understand what's going on," he rolled his dark eyes.

Naruto scowled and carried on munching away. He stared at his raven haired friend who was mindlessly stirring his soup.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You seem a little dazed."

"Hn."

"He's a little pissed off that his bitch isn't here," Kiba piped up, sliding into a seat next to Chōji. His eyes darted towards the Uchiha's silver katana. "Nice necklace Sasuke. Did your whore buy that for you? Too bad she isn't here – it'll be great for foreplay. You can slowly shove it up her pussy. Not that she'd feel it after fucking her boy toy repeatedly."

Sasuke lunged for the Inuzuka, pinning him down onto the ground. "You fucking mutt! How dare you talk about Sakura that way!" He growled as tugged on Kiba's shirt.

A crowd had now gathered around the two students.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted.

Kiba threw the Uchiha off of him and scrambled to his feet and positioned himself. He bared his teeth menacingly, exposing his unusually long canines. "Come get me bitch!" he sneered

As Sasuke rushed forward, Kiba swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Fuelled with anger, Sasuke quickly recovered from the pain and tackled the Inuzuka onto the cold tiles. He sat on top of him and proceeded to repeatedly punch Kiba's face. Kiba also landed a few punches on the Uchiha, trying to get the angry male off of him, but Sasuke persisted.

"Teme! Get off the mutt!" Naruto shouted as he tried to pull Sasuke away. "Chōji help!"

"Hai!" The Akimichi grunted and wrapped his hands around both Naruto and Sasuke and easily lifted them up.

Shikamaru pulled Kiba away by the shirt. "Mendokusei! Do you always have to cause shit?"

Kiba looked up, his bruised lips twisted into a mischievous grin, "What can I say? I love pissing people off."

"Let me at that bastard! I'll kill him!" Sasuke screamed while trying to wriggle out of Chōji's tight grip.

* * *

><p>After calming Sasuke down, Naruto went to go visit Kiba in the nurse's office. Sasuke was left alone in their room. He picked up his guitar and strummed the chords. It really soothed the anger that boiled inside of him. He pulled out a piece of paper and continued writing the lyrics to his song.<p>

"We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Sakura, here's to you. This one's for you." He mumbled the words as he wrote them down. He grinned to himself when he finally finished the song. He stuffed the piece of paper underneath his mattress, hiding his precious song from prying eyes. Little did he know that behind his bedroom door someone was watching him.

"...and this guy called Kabuto just won't leave me the fuck alone! He has some weirdo crush on me and it's getting really annoying. I don't care how talented he is, he's fucking creepy!" Sakura chatted away to him.

It was night time once again. Sasuke was seated on his bed with the laptop on his lap allowing Sakura to chatter away. He didn't bother to tell her about the fight he got into today. No, that would just anger him all over again. Instead he let her enchanting voice keep him calm.

"I swear," she continued, "If it weren't for Gaara-kun he would probably be stalking me right now."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch as he heard her say that name. "Gaara," he uttered in disgust.

"Yes! I totally love Gaara at the moment! And how grateful am I that he knows his way around the bedroom! Otherwise I would have been totally screwed!" she giggled, "Excuse the pun."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of that tomato head touching his Sakura, "Sakura, I..."

"Hold on Sasuke. I think someone's at the door," she stood up from her chair to open her door.

_The fucking suffix is missing again!_ He scowled.

A shriek brought his attention back to the laptops monitor.

"Neji-kun!" the pinkette squealed, "You finally came back!"

Sasuke examined the male that had now entered Sakura's bedroom. The male had long chocolate brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. He wore black shorts and a sleeveless green shirt with the yin yang symbol in front. Sakura threw her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. Sasuke cringed as he watched her excitedly bouncing up and down while hugging Neji, making it look like she was rubbing up against him.

"I missed you Neji-kun!" she pecked him on the cheek.

"Sakura, grab your camera. We should get to work immediately," the brunette commanded.

"Yes! Let me just go fetch Gaara-kun and I'll grab his condoms while I'm at it. I think we should put mirrors up so that we can watch ourselves. It will help boost my confidence" Sakura suggested. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

_Watching yourselves doing a threesome? _Sasuke thought, bewildered. _She IS a whore! _

"Sasuke, just end the call. I have to go and work again. Bye!" Sakura called as her head poked out of her bedroom door. Neji closed the door, trailing after her.

Sasuke did as he was told and solemnly ended the Skype call.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.<p>

"I don't know. He's been like that ever since last night. Do you think he's sick or something?" Naruto replied.

"Maybe he's just hungry," Chōji suggested, while munching on a bag of chips.

The Uzumaki and the Nara sweat dropped at Chōji's suggestion and shook their heads. They turned their attention back towards Sasuke lying on his bed, looking miserable. His raven locks were tangled around his face. His eyes were fixed onto a picture frame on his bedside. Empty alcohol bottles were scattered on his bed and some had rolled onto the floor.

"Well Shikamaru, you're the smart one. Tell us what's going on," Naruto demanded.

After analyzing the room, Shikamaru explained his theory of what was going on.

"Well then I know just how to fix this problem" Naruto grinned. "Shikamaru, text Sakura and tell her to be online tonight. Chōji, try to cheer Sasuke up and make sure he takes a shower."

"What are you going to do Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Wait and see," He replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

* * *

><p>"Kiba! What happened to your face! Your eye is swollen, your lips and cheeks are bruised. Who the hell did you piss off now?" Sakura groaned.<p>

"Never mind that. I have a surprise for you Sakura," Kiba grinned as he placed the laptop on his desk.

After seating himself on his chair, he balanced a guitar on his knee. After placing the piece of paper in front of him, he started picking on the strings.

Sasuke walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The water dripped down on his half naked body. He ran a hand through his damp hair. He was thankful that Chōji tried to cheer him up but he didn't get very far. In fact the Akimichi was starting to get on his nerves. After promising that he would go and shower Chōji finally left him alone.

Suddenly a familiar sound echoed through his bedroom wall. _No it can't be!_ He looked at the spot where his guitar usually stood but it was missing. He then ran to his mattress and lifted it, only to find that his song had also disappeared.

"Hey there Sakura. What's it like in Mizu no Kuni?" The voice next door sang.

"Kiba!" Sasuke screamed as he burst out the door. He then kicked down the neighbouring room's door to find Kiba playing his guitar in front of a laptop.

"How dare you Mutt! That's my fucking song!"

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is it you?" Sakura's voice called out.

"Finally you fucking showed up. I thought I was going to have to sing this whole song," Kiba gagged, handing Sasuke his instrument. He pushed him onto the chair.

"Kiba? Sasuke? What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked, irritation irked in her voice.

_Don't blow it, _Kiba mouthed before he left the room.

Sasuke froze as soon as he saw Sakura's face. _Did Kiba really plan this?_ _No, he can't do this. She already has two other men in her life. What does she need me for?_

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

_Hn, what the hell? Let's just do it. _He took a deep breath, and started picking the strings.

He opened his mouth and allowed the words to flow out of his mouth, (_**A/N:**_ This song is the same tune as 'Hey there Delilah')

"Hey there Sakura. What's it like in Mizu no Kuni?

The day you left I was so sad and you were so pretty, yes you were.

No one can ever be as beautiful as you, that's for sure.

Hey there Sakura, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely

Give your heart another listen, close your eyes.

Listen to it beat it's my disguise, I'm by your side

(Oh it's what you do to me) x4

What you do to me

Hey there Sakura, I know that you are working hard but just believe me girl,

Someday I'll play this song for you on my guitar.

You'll see I care, you don't realise it but I was always there,

I really care.

Hey there Sakura. I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all.

Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all.

(Oh it's what you do to me) x4

What you do to me

I know our distance is pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars,

I'd run to you if I had no other way.

Kiba would make fun of us and I'll just punch him in his guts

And know he'll never ever feel this way

Sakura I can promise you that by the time we get through,

The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame.

Hey there Sakura, you be good and know I miss you.

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be there to come collect you, I need you.

You know I will be there just for you.

We can do whatever we want to.

Hey there Sakura here's to you, this one's for you.

(Oh it's what you do to me) x4

What you do to me"

Sakura sat there, speechless. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke in a timid voice. "I have to go Sasuke," She instantly ended the internet call.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. He did not expect that she would just disconnect the call. Why isn't she cheering, fainting or squealing? He, Uchiha Sasuke, sang to her while half his body was shown. This made no sense. _Maybe she HAS gotten over me. It's probably for the best._

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _No! It's not for the best! He just shared his fucking feelings with her and she just blows him off?_

He stormed off to his room to find his cell phone. He punched in the number for Konoha airlines.

"Konoha's airlines, how can I help you?" a nasally female voice spoke.

"What time is the next flight to Mizu no Kuni?" he barked.

"Well the next flight is flying in the next 10 minutes sir. Can I maybe book you a seat for next week's flight in the afternoon?"

"No I want the flight that's leaving in 10 minutes, even if you have to delay it."

"Sorry sir, I cannot..."

"Listen here bitch!" he growled, "This is Uchiha Sasuke and I say you ARE going to delay that fucking flight until I am boarded."

"If this is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm going to need your password to confirm that it is you," The female replied, not believing that this male was who he said he was.

"Aishiteru Mikoto."

The woman gasped, "Gomen nasai Uchiha Sasuke. I shall delay the flight immediately!"

Sasuke ended the call and quickly threw on some clothes. Grabbing all the essentials such as his wallet, he ran out the door, pushing past anyone that was walking in the passageway.

The plane ride was torturous. Each minute that ticked by fed his anxiety. The rest of the passengers didn't exactly make the ride anymore pleasant. But the hateful glares and the lustful stares that he received did not matter to him. All he was interested in was the pink headed maiden that had just injured his male ego.

Several hours later when they finally landed, the impatient Uchiha shoved past the passengers and ran towards the exit.

He ran through the gates and finally exited the airport. He waved his hand frantically, trying to catch the attention of a taxi driver. Eventually, a yellow car pulled in next to the pavement. Sasuke stumbled inside and slammed the door. "University of Mizu no Kuni and step on it," he barked.

The driver nodded and pulled away from the pavement and back onto the road.

As the distance drew closer, Sasuke's anger increased. All he could think about were the two males who were stealing _his_ Sakura away from him. _I hope I see them. _He cracked his knuckles and smirked at the thought of their lifeless bodies lying on the floor.

"Sir, we are here," The driver turned around and held out his hand. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed him the money before rushing out of the car.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME THE ROOM NUMBER?" Sasuke slammed his fists on the information desk.<p>

"Sir, Ms. Haruno has not mentioned any visitors who were going to come see her, therefore I cannot just give any stranger her room number," A timid male explained behind his desk. He nervously adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not a stranger! I am Uchiha fucking Sasuke! And I demand to see Haruno Sakura right now!"

"Sorry sir, but I can't just give the number to strangers..."

"Phone her!"

"What?"

"Phone her room number! I can't call her because I left my fucking phone in Konoha!"

"Again sir, I cannot. Phoning room numbers are prohibited after 11 PM unless they give us reason to."

Sasuke scowled. He had just about enough of this annoying silver haired man. He was going to see Sakura, even if he had to break down every dam door down.

"Kabuto let him through. He is a friend of Sakura-chan's," a voice spoke.

"You're Kabuto?" Sasuke stared at the four eyed male in front of him. He punched the unsuspecting Kabuto in the face. "You stay away from Sakura you fucking stalker!" Sasuke growled dangerously.

"How about you spend less time on beating up Kabuto and more time on finding Sakura?" the voice spoke again. Sasuke turned to see Gaara leaning against the wall, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

The Uchiha lunged for the red head, pinning him against the wall, "You're next!"

"Fine, but then good luck finding Sakura's room. We have over a thousand rooms here on campus." Gaara stated, a bored expression bestowed upon his face.

Sasuke slowly released his grip and took a step back.

"Room 13."

Without saying thanks he ran towards the hallway and followed the sign's directions to his destination.

"Room 13," he panted when he stood in front of her door.

Waiting a few seconds to catch his breath, he then proceeded to raise his knuckle towards the wooden door. Just before his skin came in contact with the wood, the door opened. Sakura, who seemed to be in a hurry, almost walked into him. She stopped abruptly, and stared at him in surprise.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Why did you just hang up on me when I finally told you how I felt?" he asked her, trying not to show her how hurt he was.

She looked down at the ground and blushed, "Because..." she looked up, her emerald eyes gazing at him, "because I was on my way to Konoha. I wanted to be there in person when I told you how I felt."

Sasuke suddenly noticed the bags that were hanging from her petite little hands. He then gazed at her luscious lips and smirked, "And how do you feel about me?" he whispered as he leaned forward, brushing her lips with his. He gently tucked her pink locks behind her ears. His hand lovingly caressed her beautiful face.

She gasped as his lips connected with hers and his tongue slowly flickered inside her mouth. She dropped her bags and flung her arms around Sasuke's neck.

She pulled away momentarily and whispered, "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

He smirked before attacking her lips again. He allowed his tongue to savour the taste of her mouth. He picked up her body and carried her inside her room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't care if you are a whore Sakura, it doesn't change a thing between us."

"What! I am not a whore! I'm still a virgin for fuck sakes!"

"Come now Sakura, I heard you on Skype. You first slept with Gaara, and then you had a threesome with Gaara and Neji. You don't have to hide it."

"We were working on a speech for biology class! I did not sleep with any of them!"

"Whatever you say Sakura..."

"GET OUT!"

"What'd I say?"

* * *

><p>"That was a good thing you did mutt," Naruto grinned at Kiba.<p>

Kiba shivered at the feeling of doing a good deed. _It BURNS! He cringed. _"Alright Naruto, I did my end of the bargain. Now you swear you won't tell Chōji that I secretly fed him Akamaru's poop?"

"I always keep my promise for that is my way of the ninja!" He gave thumbs up. He clutched at the kunai around his neck.

"You're not a ninja you fucking prick," Kiba rolled his eyes.

They were sitting on the roof of their university. The view of the rest of the school shimmered in the moonlight. It really was a sight to behold. Naruto anxiously kicked his legs. He then looked at Kiba's injured face and frowned.

"Kiba, there's something I don't understand."

"Surprise, surprise"

"Why provoke Sasuke and get into a fight with him but you don't want to get in a fight with Chōji?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't you see how big that guy is? Not to mention that inhumane strength! I may be a shit stirrer but I'm not stupid"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "Hai, he would surely kill you."

They continued looking out at the view before them in silence.

"Maybe I will tell Chōji tomorrow," Naruto spoke calmly.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiba shouted, lunging for the Uzumaki's throat.

_**A/N:**_ and that was my first one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please send me some reviews and/or PMs. If you do then Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Chōji (Okay maybe not Chōji) will take off their shirts for you. Come on, hot guys shirtless? Who doesn't want that? ;)

*BTW* Aishiteru means I love you.


End file.
